The field of the invention relates generally to an optical gas sensor assembly and more particularly, to an optical gas sensor for use with an electrical transformer.
Generally, as electrical equipment operates, heat is generated that requires the equipment to be cooled to prevent damage to the equipment and/or to components associated with the equipment. Small electrical equipment is often cooled using ambient air directed though fans. Larger electrical equipment often requires additional cooling from a different cooling source such as a dielectric fluid. For example, at least some known power transformers use oil to insulate windings and to aid in the transfer of electrical energy from one circuit to another. In such transformers, often, hydrocarbon or mineral-based oils, and/or silicone-based oils are used as cooling fluid because of the high dielectric strength, heat transfer properties, and chemical stability of such fluids.
Under normal operating conditions, generally very little decomposition of the dielectric fluid occurs. However, when a thermal or electrical fault develops, dielectric fluid and/or solid insulation may begin to decompose. Moreover, as the insulating materials of a transformer break down from excessive thermal and/or electrical stresses, for example, gaseous bi-products form that may be soluble in the dielectric fluid. Analysis of the quantity or concentration of each of the fault gases present in the fluid enables fault processes such as corona, sparking, overheating, and arcing to be identified. If the insulating materials breakdown, over time transformers may fail and/or rupture, which may lead to power outages and losses.
To facilitate reducing the costs associated with repairing transformers and restoring power outages, at least some known detection systems are used in an attempt to more accurately predict transformer breakdowns. For example, at least some known methods of detecting and preventing transformer outages use a Buchholz relay to detect gas evolved during internal arcing, and to enable the transformer to be rapidly de-energized to avert catastrophic failure. However, the costs of such relays may limit their use.